Twister of Love
by Latromi
Summary: Genrou and Ri Houjun are in a bad situation that leads them to their true feelings. Shounen ai.
1. Default Chapter

Twister Of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the kawaii bishonens.

Notes: This story takes place in an Alternative Universe. It also takes place before Chichiri and Kouji receive their scars. This fic also contains Shounen ai content. This means there will be men loving other men. I don't intend to have any lemon in this fic, but that could change...OH! This is also a death fic. And I am not even going to mention what a "death fic" is; the meaning is painfully obvious, and shounen ai wasn't simple to understand if this is your first fic. Please ask to use Kaishin and Kanryou, these are my creations! Thanks!

"So, now you think that every good-looking guy you lay eyes on is just another person to mess with huh?" Kouji was more than just mad, he was ready to kill anything that passed his gaze. His expression was as fierce as the heavy winds of the storm outside.

"Kouji-kun, you know I would never cheat on you! I-I just really don't know what is going on in my screwed up head, ok?" Feeling guilty and confused, Genrou was on the verge of tears.

The two men were in the house that they bought together. Kouji and Genrou were splitting the price alone for about two years until they met Ri Houjun six months ago. It was a one-level home and had two bedrooms. Genrou and Kouji had been lovers for a while, and having another in the house such as Ri Houjun wasn't a problem; until last night that is.

Kouji got home late from his shift at the bar. The bartender expected to find his lover watching TV and correcting papers from his elementary class, and their friend sitting on the couch opposite him. What he saw was beyond his wildest dreams. He found Genrou, his lover, naked. And normally that would have been ok. Kouji had come home and found his lover butt-naked several times before Ri Houjun moved in.

But what he found was not just his love naked, but his love stripping their friend, Ri Houjun, while kissing him. Today, he and his so-thought-lover were fighting as the strongest storm of the season brewed outside. Both men had to stay inside due to the weather. Neither of them could go stay at another place for the night; all they could do was fight until either the storm outside or inside subsided.

"We were drunk! Damn it Kouji, why wont you listen to me?" Genrou was now standing before his past-lover with his golden eyes spilling tears down his cheeks in small rivers.

"I can't believe you because I came home from work and realized that the real reason you wanted our new friend to move in was so you could fuck him behind my back!"

"I didn't mean to let things to get out of hand! And how do you think he feels?" Genrou still had tears running down his cheeks, but if not for the tears his face was pure anguish. "Here we are fighting, and he is stuck here with two lovers that can't even trust each other! He has gotta feel like he is responsible for something. To top that off, we are never like this! The only noise we ever make when he is around is snoring, and other bed-related noises!"

"Serves him right anyway! He doesn't have a single right in his soul to touch you like that, Genrou."

There was a click heard coming from the door of the room, followed by the door opening. A very scared Ri Houjun poked his head in the room. "Kouji-kun, Genrou-kun, you need to postpone your fight to another time."

Kouji had enough of Ri by this time and snapped, "Why! It's your fault for all of this you bastard!"

"Don't you dare take your anger out on Ri, this is between us, not him, Kouji!"

"Stop fighting! I think that we might want to all watch the weather for our own good right now if you know what I mean" Houjun looked very concerned, and neither Genrou nor Kouji had seen the man like this before. They decided to agree with Ri for the time being.

The three men all sat down in the TV room when Houjun announced, "Right now is not a good time to be fighting you two. There is a very serious storm outside right now. Even worse is the heavy wind and circulation."

Kouji's face went from anger to confused in seconds flat, "Why is that so bad? We have had some really bad storms before and sure, this one has given us a couple power failures." He trailed off a bit, "Why is circulation bad enough to make you interrupt us in the middle of our fight?" Kouji statement sounded worried more than angry.

"Circulation Houjun? Are you sure?" Genrou was frightened. The storm was bad enough to keep the entire town inside because of high winds, but circulation was something else completely different.

Still confused, Kouji brought his question up for a third time, "And circulation is bad because?" He was beginning to wish that he had not dropped out of school for the bartending job he had now.

"Kouji-kun, circulation means tornados. And due to the storm we are having, the news expects Class-5 tornados." Houjun looked like he had seen a ghost. He closed his eyes and sighed, there was shaking heard in his breaths.

Kouji, again, wishing that he had not dropped out of school was still confused, he noticed the helplessness on his past-lover and friends face and attempted to cheer them up. "Class 5? Only Class 5? That wont do more that rip a shingle off the roof!" He chuckled and a smile spread across his face, it soon faded as Genrou spoke.

"That is Class 0, Kouji. What will head our way lets nothing block its path." He turned his attention to Houjun, "What does the weather say?"

Ri Houjun picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"_There IS a Class-5 tornado heading for the town of Moore! I repeat, there IS a Class-5 tornado heading for the town of Moore! All residents should go into the bathrooms and have the children in the tub. The parent or guardian should get on top to protect the child! Make sure the bathroom has no windows and is on the first floor! If you don't have this, head for the nearest broom-closet! I repeat, There IS a Class-5 tornado heading for the town of Moore and all resi-"_

The TV was cut off by a deafening pop and the power went out.

"SHIT" Genrou grabbed Kouji and Houjun by the arms and rushed to the bathroom.

"We cant all fit in the tub you dumb-ass!" Kouji yelled, they could all hear the wind of the tornado nearing.

"Fine. You and Houjun can stay in here. I will be in the closet." With that said, Genrou ran out of the bathroom and went to the closet.

The tornado moved its way through the town of Moore and ripped everything out of the ground in its path. The three men were deadly silent. The house that the three payed for together was ripped from its place.

Kouji immediately stood up to run to his lover. Houjun looked up and saw Kouji scanning the foundation for his red-head friend. Ri stood up and was trying to pull Kouji down when a piece of firewood gashed his left eye. At almost the same instant, Kouji turned and received two injuries, one to his cheek, and another straight through his side.

Both men crouched back down out of pain, in minutes, what seemed to be hours; the tornado passed.

Genrou got up and winced, he had no serious injuries, but there were some painful wounds on his back and sides.

The red head opened his eyes and wondered wether or not he was dead. The area surrounding him looked like hell. If you went there, and saw what he saw, you would wonder wether or not this was neighborhood or a junkyard.

Genrou quickly switched his mind from the mess, to his friend and lover. He scanned the surface and found no one. "Am I the only survivor?" Genrou thought out loud.

Only then did he hear a moan. Genrou forgot about all of his little aches and pains the moment his buddies looked at him.

Houjun had nothing on the left side of his face except blood, his eye was clearly gone. His shirt was ripped in a few places and there were some minor cuts here and there, but those went unnoticed, as the now one mahogany eye looked at him with total pain and sadness. Tears were streaming down the mans face; a whimper was barely made out for words, "K-K-K-Kouji-kun." Houjun stood up and helped Genrou lift a board off Kouji.

Kouji was on his stomach, and his right side was practically gone. Genrou looked at his lovers body and nearly hurled just at the sight of Kouji covered in his own blood.

"Kouji. Oh god." Those were the only words he was able to even form as he looked at his dying friend.

Kouji was still just barely alive. The wound he now had could be recovered from if he was not losing so much blood.

Dying or not, Kouji managed to get some words from his mouth nonetheless. "It's so clear now. Too bad I cant have the time to explain everything." He looked at both of the men kneeling at his side and continued. "I won't last much longer guys, when I leave, I have one request for you. Find the love that you have deep inside for each other. Stick together. I was a fool to think I could come between you. Once you remember, it will be clear."

Genrou was looking at his lover, knowing that there was nothing to do but wait for death to claim him. "You will get out of this Kouji." His words were more of a comfort to himself than to his buddy. "Everything will be ok. We will all be ok. Please, don't talk like it is the end. It's not. We will all be ok. You will be ok. Please. Don't go." Genrou was sobbing as he bent down to kiss his lover on the forehead. He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Baka. Open your eyes." Kouji sounded as if there was nothing wrong. There was blood slowly trickling from his mouth, his eyes clearly in fear of death. As a child he wondered about death, and what it feels like. Now that he knew it was the end, he didn't want to feel it at all. He was in a great deal of pain.

Genrou opened his eyes only because of his lovers request. His tears still fogging his vision, it made opening his eyes feel pointless.

Kouji continued, "I love you Genrou. I don't want to die without seeing your smile as I go, got it?" Kouji had tears coming down his cheeks, he always hated seeing his lover like this. He managed to reach out a trembling hand to caress Genrou's cheek. "Please don' cry. Yer makin' me all choked up too."

Genrou managed to smile just a bit, but the tears were beyond his control. "Don't go."

"I'll never leave ya, koi." Kouji turned to Ri. "Take care of him."

Houjun nodded his tear-stained face, not capable of saying anything at the moment.

"So tired." Kouji started to let his hand fall from Genrou's cheek. His eyes barely keeping focus on his lovers face. "Don't stop smiling koi, I love ya." After that, his vision blurred and his breathing stopped.

"No." Genrou closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his friend soulless frame. "I don' want you to leave me."

"He's gone Genrou." Ri kneeled down beside his friend and put his hand on Genrou's shoulder.

"I know Ri, I jus' don' want it to be true." Genrou leaned on Houjun's chest, so desperately wishing that it was Kouji. He then collapsed in his friends arms, out cold.

Ri cradled Genrou in his arms and as he fell asleep. There was the sound of an ambulance coming closer as his mind slipped away into oblivion.

Genrou shot up in bed as he woke. White? Heaven? Is Kouji here too? He observed his surroundings, the room was white and had a couch that was an off-white color, white sheets, he looked at his clothes and noticed that they too, were white. I am in Heaven. Hold on. My body still hurts. Damn. It's a hospital. He thought. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"You are awake." A sweet voice came the doorway. "You are lucky, some never wake up."

Genrou looked at the woman. She was dressed in, you guessed it, white. "An angel?" Baka, clear yer head. It's a hospital and you know it. You've been in a hospital before.

"No, this is not heaven Mr..." She looked at the papers in her hand. "Mr. Kou Shun'u. Sorry. It's just your ordinary, every day hospital. But don't feel foolish, you are never the first one to think such a thing."

Genrou winced at the use of his real name, and then frowned. "Kouji-kun...damn." He looked at the woman as she started to unbutton his shirt. He was aware that there were wounds on his back and chest, so he didn't try to push her away. She was only doing her job. He looked away from her, and at the window. He was lucky. He had managed to get a room with a perfect view of the garden.

"Is Kouji a friend of yours? I could see if you can visit him if you'd like." She smiled and looked at the side of Genrou's face. She frowned as she soon realized that she should have offered something else, as tears swelled up in her patient's eyes. Then the man closed his eyes and let the tears fall to the bed sheets. "Oh. I am sorry. I should ha-"

She was cut of as the red-head spoke, "No. It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean wrong by it. If he wasn't already gone it would have been the greatest thing you could ever offer to me. An' I would have been very pleased." Genrou turned to face her with a smile. "But do you know if I could see Ri Houjun, please don't tell me he is gone too."

"Of course." She said. Returning the smile with gratitude. "First I need to finish cleaning your wounds up and re-bandaging them. Feel free to tell me anything. I used to be a counselor and nurse until I was switched to a nurse full-time."

"No, that's ok, thanks." Genrou replied dimly.

"Really? There is something bothering you for sure, and it's never good to keep feelings inside for long. You can get really depressed and sick." The woman looked at him with concern. "Please tell me."

"Ya sure?" He asked.

"Positive." She smiled and continued on treating Genrou's wounds.

"Well, as you might have guessed, my friend Kouji died. We weren't just friends. That was a lie. We were lovers. For about three years I guess. And we bought a house together two years ago. Then last night the tornado hit during an argument. When it cleared up, I found him severely wounded. He said that our friend Ri Houjun and I should never split apart. His last words were 'don't stop smiling koi, I love ya'. He died right in front of my eyes. It hurt to know that I was so close to him and I couldn't have done a thing to stop his death from coming yesterday." Genrou, was crying silently once he finished.

"Better now that you have told someone?" She asked, "If you can wait a few minutes Mr. Shun'u, I will be back in a bit to show you where your friend is."

Wincing again at the use of his real name, he replied. "Ok. Just three little favors to ask before you leave?" Genrou was feeling much better now that he had cried.

"Yes?" The woman was kind of nervous, nobody had asked her for three favors before.

"Don't worry, two of them you can do right there in the doorway." Genrou smiled. She looked confused. She was even more thrown off after his last comment, what two favors can one ask that can be performed ten feet away and in a doorway? "When was the tornado?"

"Last night, why?" She was even more confused now.

"Good. Well, you know, some people go into a coma and don't come out until weeks or months later. And the other favor is to call me by my nickname, I hate my real name. So call me Genrou, and I will call you by any name you want. The last is if I could get a bagel or something, I'm starved."

The woman nurse laughed. "Ok. Call me Kaishin." With that done, she left. Leaving Genrou to stare at the world outside his window.

"I-itai." Houjun reached for his left eye, or rather, the left side of his face. There was no eye to even reach for on the left side of his face anymore. He looked around and found himself in quite a large hospital room. The room had two couches and two beds, a TV faced him from the end of the bed he was in. The rest of the room seemed unoccupied for the time being.

He looked at the chair across from him, next to the TV desk. On the chair was a plastic bag containing his clothes, they were washed, but contained many rips and tears. He then let his gaze fall onto his own chest. He was in a white button-up, long-sleeved hospital shirt with pants of the same material. He unbuttoned the shirt a bit, he was sweating and he had bandages wrapped around him under the shirt anyways. After examining himself, he continued on observing the room.

He found a mirror on the wall to his left and sat up to see what side of his face was not covered by bandages. He found that his golden blond hair bangs fell over to the side of his face that was injured. He also took great pride in the last two or three inches of his hair, which he had dyed blue. The light color blue of the tips was one of the rarest color dyes on the market. Most stores sold only dark blue that would almost never be noticed or thought of as black. Not his dye, it was light blue, and it stood out like a flower on a bush. However, his hair was nothing to brag about at the moment. It looked like he went through hell and back, and he pretty much did.

At that moment, he heard voices coming from the door.

"Oh. Doctor, I thought you were on lunch break." A woman spoke.

"Me? No. I am here to check on Ri Houjun, I also need to explain some things to him if he is awake." The man had a deep voice, whoever he was.

"Ok. Since you are here, I have a request to ask of you."

"Shoot."

"There is another man here, 24, Kou Shun'u. I think you might know him. And he and Houjun just lost someone very important to them. They are very good friends. Since no one is currently using the second bed in this room, we might think of moving him. Their friends last words were for them to stick together." The woman sounded worried.

"I will ask Mr. Houjun about it Kaishin, thank you."

The male doctor entered the room with a smile. He was wearing a white coat and brown shoes. He looked to be about 40 and his hair was short and black he wore a headband to keep his bangs out of his face.

"Oh. Mr. Houjun, how are you feeling?"

"My face hurts and I think I might have a bit of a headache." Houjun did not like to complain, but this was a doctor and he most likely would not take 'nothing is wrong at all' for an answer.

"I presume you overheard my conversation with Kaishin then?" Even though the man worked around people, the man seemed quite pleased to be sitting down and talking.

"Yes. You wish to tell me some things, do you not?"

"As you might have noticed, you have sustained some injuries. One in particular will affect you for life."

Houjun instinctively reached for the spot where his left eye once was.

"Right. That one." The doctor felt like he was towering over his company a bit too much and sat on the edge of the bed. "Normally we would have fixed the problem by replacing the eye with a donor, but not only did we have no donors. Your injury, as you must feel a bit at the least, not only damaged your eye. It damaged and took away your eyelid as well, along with too much other tissue as well. Even if we did fix it, we plugged in the information on the computer and found you not only to recover faster, but to look much more natural as well if we just let it heal."

The man held up two computer designs of his face. One healed with an eye, and the other with a scar. The one with the eye was disturbing, the eye was not even of a matching color. Because so much skin would have to be replaced, there was a scar running across the nose and everywhere there was skin replaced. The other looked just as the doctor described as, much more natural. With a single jagged scar and one eye, he could find himself looking like that once it healed.

"Of course, if you prefer to have two eyes again, I understand. It can still be done, while it is not too late."

"No. Thank you. As long as I can see through the one eye I am left with, you can leave the next eye donor to another person who needs it more."

"You are very caring Mr. Houjun. May I ask you some questions?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

"If you feel like skipping any questions, just let me know. And this is just so we can get to know each other, as I must demand you to be here for at least two or three weeks."

"Ok. What would you like to know?"

"First off, who would you like to be referred to as? Some prefer a shortened part of their name, or another name entirely."

"Ri, Houjun. Either one is fine by me. But please, there is no need to say 'Mr.'"

The older man chuckled, "You can call me Kanryou. Your age? I know it seems silly, I have the papers that tell me this, but I like to know the hard way sometimes."

"27."

"I am 36 myself. What do you do for a living, my job is clear."

"I am a co-teacher with my friend Genrou. We teach 3rd grade."

"Ah. How nice. You like kids?"

"I love kids, they always have such big goals. And they can sometimes bring something to eyes that has never been thought of before. With kids around, every day is unique."

"Are you and Genrou close? Or simply working together just because you have to?"

"We are extremely close. He even let me move in to his house with him once I could not pay for an apartment each month. He let me move in if I kept paying to stay. The house bills were split three ways, so it was never too much for us to handle."

"If he could be in here with you, would you say ok? He won't be staying as long, but for a little bit. He will eventually need to live back at home."

Almost immediately, Houjun passed out.

"What on earth?" Kanryou checked Houjun and found that it was nothing serious at all, at least not anything to bring commotion about. He got up and went to find Kaishin. Making sure to put up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Twister Of Love

AN: Well, everyone wants more. And Thanks to all that gave me suggestions for this fic! Because of you guys, I actually have a reason to continue! I also you want to know that because if this fic, I have limited my Chichiri/Tasuki lemon-spree to just a half hour in the mornings. The entire 10-12 o'clock block, and any other time I may have goes to the fic! The same warnings for the first chapter and all the chapters to follow. I would also like to say that all _italics_ are dreams. In case you didn't figure it out by now, these are thoughts. Sometimes I will use '' for Tasuki/Genrou and '' for Houjun/Chichiri, it really depends on my mood. Just keep in mind that either of those can be used for thoughts. indicates a switch of scene and POV, it will also be used for Flashbacks. This part of the story just switches views a lot. I have babbled long enough! On with chapter 2 of Twister of Love!

Kanryou made his way down the hall and searched for Kaishin. Why was it that he could only bump into her by luck?

"Kanryou! Genrou is out cold!"

"What?" The doctor turned his head and saw Kaishin running down the hall towards him. "Genrou too?"

"What do you mean 'Genrou too'?"

"Houjun went out like a light when I mentioned about his home."

"Same with Genrou." The nurse said, surprised.

FLASHBACK

"So, I am back Genrou." Kaishin held out a plate with some sandwich cuts on it. They were triangles, and there were many different kinds to choose from. "Here, you said you were hungry."

"Oh!" Genrou's smile wide across his face, "Thank you so much. They look good." He reached out and placed the plate on the bedside table.

"I found out about Houjun for you." The nurse said as she pulled up a chair next to Genrou's bed.

"Really!" Genrou looked up. "When can I see 'im?" He was currently nibbling on the sandwich bites.

"I asked the doctor about it. The rules say that if the patient is able to make a decision, it must be left to the patient to decide."

"Is he ok?" His face was full of concern for his only good friend and work partner.

"To my knowledge, yes." She stood next to the chair with her hands on the back. "Can you walk? Or should I help you over to the chair? I need to change the bed so you can get ready. I am going down to Houjun's room in a minute to see if you can move in for now."

"You are? I thought he had to decide." Genrou got up slowly, he had been in bed too long without moving, and his legs were really stiff.

"Yes. But knowing the doctor, he will forget." Kaishin smiled. "And I said the patient had to decide, I never said we couldn't speed up the process." She was now working all the old sheets off the bed and getting new ones from the pantry.

Genrou got in the chair as he continued to snack on the sandwiches as he spoke. "I can't wait to see 'im."

"I guess it will be nice, but is being with Houjun is all you care about?" She looked confused as she finished putting new sheets on the bed. "What about home? Aren't you anxious to get to see your new place?"

Genrou was totally silent behind her. When Kaishin turned around, Genrou was passed out in the chair.

END FLASHBACK

Kaishin continued. "I checked him over and he was completely normal. It was as if he went to sleep."

The doctor replied. "And the only thing that we did that was the same was mention their homes."

"Why would the word 'home' trigger this to happen? HOW would the word 'home' trigger this to happen?" The nurse wondered out loud.

Kanryou stated. "I don't know, but neither of them are in a serious condition, they are having a tough life. We should just steer clear of the 'home' topic for awhile."

"Right." Kaishin still had a frown on her face, unnatural for her normal perky attitude. "Have you asked Houjun about Genrou moving in to be with him? Or at least visiting him?"

"I tried, but he passed out before I got an answer." He looked at his watch, "Break is over." With that said, both workers returned to their duties.

_What am I doing here? Where am I? Genrou looked around the room. Someone likes round mirrors. Genrou thought, laughing softly. The room was very pink, it had bubbles floating around all over the place. Everywhere there were round, framed, mirrors. He stood up and found himself face-to-face with two people. Where did they come from? This room was totally empty jus' a coupl'la' seconds ago!_

_One of the people he faced was recognized instantly. It was Ri Houjun. How and why is he here? Houjun looked happy to see him, and captured him in a friendly embrace the moment he knew Genrou realized it was him._

_The other person did not strike him as someone he knew. Unless he HAD in fact met an old woman floating on a cloud, and some part of Genrou's mind really doubted that. However, the woman did not pose a threat, and Genrou felt very open in her presence. Normally he felt nervous around new people, but she did not feel new. Even her voice, although a bit scratchy, sounded familiar._

"_I see that you have successfully found each other. I didn't doubt that at all." The old woman smiled. "What's wrong Tasuki? Am I no longer worthy of the title 'Sunkakebaba,' oh, I forgot that you are here **because **you forgot." She huffed at her bad joke a bit. Knowing full-well that she would be called as such once she returned his memories._

_Houjun spoke up. "Where are we exactly? And who are you? What is all this about memories?"_

"_Chichiri, Tasuki. Or as you call yourselves now, Genrou, Houjun. I am Taiitsukun, and I have brought you here to return your memories of your first lives as Suzaku Shichiseishi to you."_

_Genrou was totally confused. "You knew our names before we spoke. And now you are saying we have lived multiple lives!" He and Houjun were standing side-by-side in this dream world. Both seeing this place through their eyes, or eye._

"_I don't have the time to tell you, wake up and understand yourselves. You know how to find me Chichiri, just in case. You know where I am."_

Genrou woke in the chair he had been sitting in. He just remembered talking to Kaishin and then, well...blank. He did have a strange dream. So much for giving me my memories back, damn Sunkakebaba. I'm gonna have all a' Hotohori's troops go after that bitch. An' where is Tama' where ya' need 'im? I gotta take all a' my anger out on someone! Genrou sighed for a moment. Then he shot up in his seat. Bringing all of his feelings into two simple words.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"How...the hell?" Every time the ex-bandit spoke, he couldn't help but pause soon afterward. Every phrase ended and paused a few seconds for the next. "Where the hell?... Jesus!... How do I?... Where did I?..." He got out of his chair and paced, until he was about ready to flop on the bed did he stop and think. Bed was jus' made. Flop in the chair, baka, and slow down for a second.

"So that is what happened no da." Everything was so clear now. "Kouji. I remember that Kouji kept going on about remembering something." He sat for a second while recalling the event in his head.

"_It's so clear now. Too bad I cant have the time to explain everything. I won't last much longer guys, when I leave, I have one request for you. Find the love that you have deep inside for each other. Stick together. I was a fool to think I could come between you. Once you remember, it will be clear."_

"So he found out before he went no da. Interesting." Chichiri/Houjun, whichever he is to be referred to as, sat on the hospital room's couch as everything did in fact fall into place. So what Tasuki... er... Genrou... whoever, they are the same, ne? So what we did was not bad at all. Genrou was drunk enough to get some of his sanity from the first life, he was feeling real love for me? Houjun got up and looked in the mirror.

He saw the bandage over his eye and sighed. "What happened was destiny. If Tasuki and I were lovers in the first life, then I guess I have to get my scar too." He went over to the bed to rest. "I got my scar pretty much the same way too. In the first life it was just a triangle between another set of people. I still got hit with wood, or at least I think I did. It was me that was Kouran this time around, or maybe I am Hikou. Either way, I know what it is like on both ends now, and I have gotten scars both times around to prove it." He then decided to take a nap, his memories could be sorted through later.

Genrou was sitting in the chair when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Genrou was sounding scared, and not to mention really mad and confused. But now that he had company, he had a good reason to push deep thoughts behind him, not to mention acting a bit brighter.

"Kaishin. I am here with news." She poked her head in the room. "We are going to take a walk to see Houjun's doctor in a bit."

"We are?" Genrou was kind of worried, he had gotten all of his memories back, and that included his life with Chichiri. Would Houjun have his memories back as well? Would his past-lover cow in fear of him in the present because of his memories?

She replied with a smile. "Yes. But I hear he is resting now, and you might want to take a shower. If you don't mind, I will be watching TV until you are done."

"Not at all." He turned to head into the bathroom for a shower. "Be out in a bit."

"Kay." Kaishin switched on the TV and sat on the couch to watch.

Genrou came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel a bit later. You could see the healing cuts all over his back, chest, arms, and lower legs. "Are there any fresh clothes I c'n get inta'? These are kinda' nasty." He held up the old, sweat-damp clothes to show her his point.

Kaishin chuckled. "Of course. Here." She moved over to the dresser and pulled out a new set, still in plastic wrap.

Genrou took the clothes from her. He spoke once he had gotten fully dressed. "Thanks again. I don' know what I would do without ya'."

The nurse laughed, "For someone in a hospital after a huge accident, you sure don't sound like one."

A new voice was soon heard. "That's the amazing part about Tasuki, he never lets hope fail no da." Chichiri or Houjun, whichever you would like to call him, was standing on the doorway. "Kouji is looking down on you with pride. This is how he would want you to be after all. He wanted you to be all smiles even as he was passing na no da."

"CHICHIRI!" Tasuki ran over to hug his friend, past, and possibly future lover. "I missed you so much."

"Anou... Tasuki-kun no da." Houjun was flustered, and even more because Kaishin was present.

"Did you get permission to leave your room to come here Houjun?" Kaishin turned off the TV and sat up on the couch.

Houjun replied. "I told the doctor; he sounded glad with idea." He looked down at Genrou, smiling and nuzzling on his chest. The younger man was so content to just have Chichiri back in his arms that he was lost in his own world of happiness.

"I had no idea how close you guys were." Kaishin looked relived to see that her main patient was so content in this older mans arms. "Is he normally like this?"

"Well, not really." Houjun gazed at the flame-haired man in his arms. Genrou was actually falling asleep in his arms. "We should get him back to my room to rest. That way when he wakes up, I won't be gone. I can be right there with him."

Tasuki looked up at Chichiri. His eyes were hazed over with both love and tiredness. "Fine by me."

"Okay then." Kaishin gathered Genrou's things and headed out the door so she could have the room ready to accommodate two people.

Chichiri placed Tasuki in the chair and silently cast a spell to temporarily make himself stronger, and picked up the sleeping ex-bandit in his arms. He slowly made his way down the hall to his room.

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

"I'm home 'Chiri!" Tasuki walked over to his lover and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He was holding a brown paper bag in one hand, and a plastic shopping bag in the other. "I bought you something from the outside world." Genrou smirked jokingly.

The arrangements had been made that past week. Since there was nowhere for Tasuki or Chichiri to go, and Chichiri had to remain in the hospital, the two men would live at the hospital until their house was rebuilt. Houjun had to stay in the hospital anyway so his eye-bandage could be professionally changed and cleaned every three to five hours. In another week, he could resume teaching with Tasuki. However, Tasuki would have to change the bandage for him at least every six hours.

"What did you bring me this time no da?" The ex-monk looked at the most important person in his life and smiled.

"The kiddies miss ya' 'Chiri." Tasuki frowned a puppy dog look at his lover and pulled out a card that the class that they co-teach had made and signed. In the same paper bag, there were many individual cards as well. "I was gonna teach them more history today, but they finally persuaded me ta do this instead."

"Wow. They thought of all this?" Chichiri looked amazed at the fact that his class cared about him so much.

Genrou smiled. "They care 'bout you so much that they demanded I use the money that they each brought from home ta buy ya something. They said that ya needed more than jus' a card. But they brought in money and catalogs and we picked on one thing that we all agreed was perfect."

"What did you all decide upon?" Chichiri was impatient and wanted to see what was in the other bag at this very moment.

"This." Genrou pulled out a stuffed cat. Attached to the tail was a note.

"A stuffed cat no da!" He looked utterly pleased with the plush kitten, even without reading the note. "That is adorable no da!" Houjun untied the note and unfolded it.

"**For our best teacher.**

**Houjun Ri. We care about you so much. We want you to be happy for ever and ever. Here is a kitten to make your eye much better."**

Stapled to the end of the note was an envelope. Inside was a total of 140 in cash and a business card for the local animal shelter.

"You mean no da?" Chichiri was shocked at the cash amount. Each of his students brought in at least ten dollars, and Tasuki must have pitched in ten of his own.

"Yup. Yer kids planned to buy ya a kitten. I had nuttin ta do with it till this mornin'."

"Hontou ni?" Houjun was so pleased with his gift. "When can I get him? Or her of course."

"Once we move in ta' our new home, the workers an' decorators estimate it ta' be 'bout a month before it is liveable." Tasuki's eyes went from love to lust as he moved closer to the older man in the bed.

Chichiri moved over on the twin bed to make room. The red-head cuddled next to his Houjun and kissed the top ridge of his ear. Tasuki made his way down and nibbled lightly in Chichiri's earlobe.

"No. Bad Tasuki-chan no da." Chichiri giggled. "Not until our new home no da."

"Fine." Tasuki decided that his ex-monk friend was right. "Can we still snuggle 'Chiri?"

That is one good thing about him. He can always be stopped. I love him so much no da. Houjun was proud of his lover. I cannot really call him my lover yet, can I? Best friend? Brother? But not lover yet. Not in this life yet. He responded to his brother's question. "Snugging is quite alright Gen-chan."

"Better be... 'cause I'm not movin'" Tasuki snuggled closer to emphasize the point. His head resting on the older man in the crook of his neck. Tasuki was also hugging his arms and draping his legs across Houjun. There is not much better than this. Genrou thought.

"There really wasn't much point in getting a second bed was there?" A feminine voice coming from the doorway made Houjun remove his gaze from the red-head snuggled tightly against him.

"I don't really know about that." The ex-monk replied to Kaishin softly. "Are you here to change my bandage no da?"

"I was. But if you two want some time, that's ok too." Kaishin had gotten used to her patients over the past week. She was really concerned that it might be a problem, her opinion changed as she soon realized that the men really only got as close as they were now.

Tasuki sighed, he wanted to stay in the resting position forever, but he knew that Chichiri needed to get better as fast as possible. "It's okay. I can wait until night. We need to grade papers anyways." He yawned, got off the bed and sat in a nearby chair.

"Thank you Genrou." Kaishin said as she started to undress the wound on Houjun's face.

Tasuki watched as carefully as he could. He was always worried that she would do something that would cause Chichiri pain. As always, Chichiri remained silent. Once she was done with his face, she motioned for both men to take their shirts off.

Kaishin broke the silence. "When will the house be ready?"

"About a month, I don't know what will happen after that though." Houjun stated sadly. He had fully removed his shirt and the nurse was inspecting the wounds.

"What do ya mean 'Chiri?" Tasuki never really thought about the new home. He was too caught up in the past and present to worry about the future.

"It's nothing." Chichiri replied. "If you really want to know, I will tell you later."

Kaishin got a clean shirt from the dresser and handed it to Houjun to put on. She was now moving over to inspect Genrou's back. "Well. You both look like your healing nicely." She cut in with a smile. "If you don't mind, I was called to check on a boy that was giving us a bit of a problem."

"Well... he is an orphan." Kaishin frowned as she continued. "We are currently looking for a home for him. Since he is older, no one will take him in. We need somebody that works well with kids, he has lost a lot."

"Mind if we see 'em?" Genrou had a look in his eyes filled with love and concern.

"Genrou..." Houjun gave Tasuki a glare. Oh great. That look. I guess it really wouldn't hurt though. Genrou really loves kids. Chichiri thought to himself.

Kaishin soon remembered that the two men are teachers. "I guess that would be ok." She managed a small smile full of hope.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here we are on Chapter 3 of Twister of Love. There will be the same warnings as for the first two chapters. This chapter will have the content of two men in love, there will be **_no lemon_**. I am saying this because of a scene that may deter non-lemon readers later on. I hope everyone likes it so far. I feel that the last chapter was extremely weak. It makes me think that I should make the end a bit fluffier in content, and that would result in speeding things up. I really don't feel like writing in this darn hospital much longer, and if I do I will go insane. As a result, I will be skipping ahead at a much faster rate. I hope the light of the new character will fill everyone with joy. The character was inspired by another in an anime called "The Twelve Kingdoms" who seemed to make my heart melt the instant he entered to plot. Hopefully I will be successful in capturing his joy in my fic as well. But as evil as I am, everyone must be tortured before reaching any happiness in my fic. If I write without the sadness, everything is so happy it's just plain creepy! I was planning on ending in this chapter, but I think that this plot calls for one or two more chapters. Most likely it will end with a grand total of five or six though... so without further ado here is chapter 3 of Twister of Love.

"Sekai" Kaishin knocked on a door not too far down the hall from the room that Genrou and Houjun were staying in. "You have some visitors."

A shaky voice came from the room. "O-o-okay. I-I-I guess I'll s-see s-s-some guests t-t-today."

The nurse turned to Houjun and Genrou. "I will let you see him, but if he tells you to leave, please do so." Her voice was calm, but her eyes showed concern for the owner of the voice.

"Yes ma'am." Tasuki made a quick nod of his head, and with that, he headed into the room.

The room was meant for only one person, as it only had space for a single bed. There was a TV suspended from the ceiling, and a love seat facing the bed. The seat was right under the window facing the same garden view that Genrou and Houjun shared.

Sitting on the bed facing the window was a boy. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders. The boy turned around to face his guests, and revealed his dazzling green orbs of water. The orbs blinked once, and then filled with tears as he ran towards his visitors.

"I can't believe you are here Genrou-sensei!" The boy buried his face in the flame headed mans' chest. He looked up with a face of hope. "How did you know I was here?"

"Oh, Sekai." Tasuki looked down at the boy in wonder. The sound of love radiating from his voice, much like a father for his son. "I had no idea it was even you. Why are you here? How have you been?"

Houjun looked at the two in confusion. "You know this boy Tasuki?"

"I started my first year of my career teaching Sekai at his home." Genrou stated as he looked at his partner. He was now kneeling down with his arms protectively wrapped around Sekai's small back. "Of course, I wasn't really in the teaching business yet, I was only tutoring him during one summer. I was 21 back then, and he was 7 and going into 3rd grade."

"So you are 10 years old now, right Sekai?" Houjun questioned the boy. He knelt down with Tasuki and looked Sekai in the eyes.

"Yes sir." The boy answered Houjun politely and soon returned his attention to Genrou. "Genrou-sensei, I am here because I have no home left. My family and I have been fine until the tornado. But I was the only one spared. The twister claimed my home and family. As you know, my relatives are not in a state of being in which they could tend me, and most of them don't even know I exist."

"So, you are looking for a home?" Tasuki felt so bad for his student. "Why have you not been adopted yet?"

Sekai moved out of the embrace to sit on the edge of the bed again. "I am too old. I am also not so sure about moving in with another family."

Genrou sat on the bed next to Sekai. Houjun sat on a chair facing the bed, watching the moment fondly. The ex-monk spoke up first. "Why would you not want to continue your life with another family? Would that not be a positive experience?"

"I would love to be with a caring family again." The boy's eyes seemed to harden with pain as he continued to speak. "The family would already have a bond that would too hard to fit in with. Or the family would pretend to be nice, and then treat me badly once I started to live with them." Tears threatened to spill at his own words.

The ex-bandit pulled Sekai to rest his head on his chest. His hand rubbing the boy's back gently, Tasuki could always tell when someone needed reassurance. "Shhh. Calm down Sekai. How long are you able to stay here?"

"About two months more, then I go into an adoption center." Sekai started to cry quietly against Genrou's chest.

Tasuki smiled down at the slowly trembling form in his arms. He really is the little brother I never had. Genrou thought as he continued to rub the boy's back and arm that was not currently against him. With his free hand, Tasuki cupped Sekai's chin and tiled the small face to look him in the eyes. "Yer my little brother, remember? An' Houjun an' I'll be here for another month at the least, okay?"

Houjun watched in utter amazement. He knew that Tasuki was good with kids, he had seen it when he was with Chiriko. But the sight of his most beloved person able to calm and reassure a boy who seemed so hopeless at first was simply described as beautiful. I never realized just how caring Tasuki was with others. How kawaii.

"Hontou ni?" Sekai's eyes lit up with joy at Genrou's statement. "Can I visit you when I am lonely?"

"Providing Houjun is okay with it, yes." Tasuki tilted his head up to look at Chichiri.

Chichiri looked at the two. Both of them had hopeful eyes that threatened to pull him under. How could I say no to them when they are giving me a puppy look no da?"Of course no da."

"I am so glad you came Genrou-sensei." Sekai chirped as he hopped off the bed and moved to see his guests to the door. "It's getting late. Can I come to see you tomorrow after school?"

Houjun was the one who spoke this time, although he already knew what his friend was going to say. "Most certainly no da."

The two men then exited the boy's room, fully glad of coming in the first place.

Tasuki and Chichiri were in their room getting ready for bed. Genrou was in the bathroom washing up, only clad in his sleep pants. Houjun was already in bed; he was wearing something that resembled the sleep clothes that he wore in his past life. It was basically a long sleeved cotton shirt, however, it was much longer than any shirt he would wear during the daytime. It also clasped together at the top, instead of just having a round collar. Tasuki came in the bedroom, turning the light off as he left the bathroom. He tugged on the covers of the bed and slipped in next to Chichiri. The bed was a queen, so there was enough space for both men to sleep with comfort. Even if there was an empty bed across the room, both men usually kept each other company while they were falling asleep. Whoever drifted off first would stay in the bed, and the other normally moved to the vacant bed nearest the door of the room.

Genrou looked at Houjun with a frown. "I really feel bad fer that kid."

Chichiri closed the book he was reading and turned out the bedside light. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Yeah. I guess I do."

"But what about us no da?"

"What'd'ya mean Chiri?"

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"'Bout what?"

"Well, we have made love in our past lives. I guess I am just a little nervous about... you know..."

"Yer feelin' bad 'bout the fact that we're both men, aren't ya Chiri?"

"I guess so no da."

Genrou looked at Houjun. He then realized the true reason why his past lover was wearing that shirt. "You shouldn't be upset 'bout it."

"Why not?" Houjun felt dark and empty inside, like he was alone. Yet Tasuki was right next to him.

"Well, jus' cause. With the time an all, it really isn't all that uncommon anymore." Genrou sighed. "And no one can control who they fall in love with; it jus' happens. Love comes in all shapes and sizes 'Chiri. And love goes deeper than that stuff we call gender; packaging doesn't matter. We're all humans; an' we all deserve love. Wether or not we give birth and make families with that love is just who we are an' who we end up in love with."

Tasuki leaned over and undid the clasp on Chichiri's shirt. He gently slid the material off his love's body and tossed it away. The entire time Genrou's sight lay fixed on Houjun's face. The light from the moon shined in the window and caught Tasuki's eyes. They shone with pure unadulterated caring, love, and concern all at once.

Houjun looked frightened, he was clearly afraid of what Tasuki might do next. "T-T-Tasuki. Don't. Please." He was shaking all up and down his body.

"Don't what Chiri?" Tasuki scooted over on the bed to be closer to Chichiri. When the trembling man made an effort to get up and leave, Tasuki wrapped him in an embrace. The position was very much the same as the one that same afternoon with Sekai. It was an embrace that was meant to comfort and reassure, not overpower or hurt, and not one of lust or love.

Tasuki had Chichiri's head leaning on his shoulder, and Houjun's arms in his own lap. With one arm snaking around Houjun's back, Genrou rubbed the trembling form still on the upper arm. "Please tell me. Please tell me if this is not what you would want right now." Tasuki said soothingly. His free hand helped guide the man onto his chest fully until they were laying down together.

"It's certainly not what I thought you were going to do." Houjun said quietly. His own arms moving to rub tiny circles on Tasuki's lower back.

Genrou took a deep breath as he felt a bit of his own love coming back to him. Chichiri seemed to sooth the pain of a wound away during the massage just by moving his fingers over it. Wether or not it was really a healing spell, he would never know. "You think that I would ever do something that you were not ready for?"

"I don't know what I was thinking Tasuki. Forgive me." Chichiri seemed content on the outside, but there was still something prying on his mind. It was clear the moment he spoke.

"Anythin' else ya wanna talk about?"

"Kinda no da..."

"Tell me. I am here." To prove his point, Genrou moved a bit closer and embraced his companion a bit firmer.

"It is about what I asked earlier."

"If I ever think about us? That question?"

"Hai no da."

"Well, tell me what's on yer mind 'bout that then."

"Since we are both men... we... well... we can never... raise a family." Chichiri blushed so red that it was as bright as day even with only the moon for light.

"So that's what this is about." Tasuki gave two huffs of air that were much the same as a light laugh. "You would want to raise kids? Is that what yer tellin' me?"

"Well, not exactly no da. I just think that you would make a great dad... that's all." Houjun blushed even more. Despite that Genrou thought that it was impossible for him to get any deeper red than he already was. "You worked wonders on that boy this afternoon. It was really sweet. I have never seen you like that before in this life, but I do remember you being like that with Chiriko, I guess you were a bit like that with me in the past life as well."

"Ya want a kid."

"Okay. Yes."

"Let's worry about that after we get in our new home, and make sure Sekai is with a happy in his new home."

Chichiri blushed deeper.

It then made perfect sense to Tasuki. "You want to adopt my 10 year old ex-student?"

"Well... in a sense... yes no da." The ex-monk scooted out of the embrace and lay on his back facing the ceiling. "He really cares about you Tasuki, and I am pretty sure you care about him just as much, if not more."

"I tell you what." Genrou pulled Houjun on his chest and cradled him there. "We should take this one step at a time. I am tired. Let's get some rest and talk each night about what we think about kiddo, that way we are 100 percent when we do make a choice. Okay?"

"Okay no da."

"Good." Tasuki started to shift out of this bed to go to the vacant one across the room when Chichiri held on to him tighter. "What? I thought you weren't ready yet."

"But I want to get over it no da." Houjun looked into Genrou's eyes and pleaded for him to stay. "I am not ready for anything drastic; but it's not all bad in my book as long as we both have pants on na no da. Even as a monk with the vow of chastity one can still embrace and sleep with another no da. Suzaku is the god of love, you don't even need a vow of chastity to be a monk for him. All love is beautiful in his eyes."

Tasuki smiled, and returned to his position of being Chichiri's new pillow. "I am ready for anything, we go at your speed." Genrou then began stroking Houjun's back until both men's breaths softened into those of deep sleeps.

"Genrou-sensei. Are you there?" Sekai knocked on the door of his past teacher's room.

The door opened, but it was not Tasuki who opened it. Houjun stood in the doorway, looking at the small visitor. "Come in Sekai. Genrou will be back in a bit, he is just out finishing some errands."

"Genrou-sensei told me that you wanted to ask me something." Sekai walked into the room and sat down on the couch under the window. "You move into your house in two days, don't you?"

"Yes." Houjun sat down on the bed closest to the window. "That is what we wanted to tell you."

"Oh. I really wish you could stay." The boy looked at Chichiri with hope. "Will you and Genrou-sensei come visit me wherever I am?"

"Of course we will." Chichiri stated, there was no doubt in his voice. "But we may not even need to visit you at all."

Just as Sekai was about to ask what Houjun meant, Tasuki entered the room. The red head walked right over to Chichiri, not even noticing that Sekai was present. He walked over to the blonde haired man. Even in this life, he found that blue tipped hair looked good. His past life hair was all blue, but even before remembering it he still dyed it at the ends. Tasuki gave his companion a peck on the cheek and held out a bag. "Having any urges for a particular food?"

"What are you referring to no da?" Chichiri asked while pulling the package out of the plastic grocery bag. Houjun looked at the contents; sweetish fish. "Tasuki-chan no baka." He always did have a package of the candy in his desk drawer at the school, and now that the men both remembered fishing long ago it had become a running gag between them.

"Tasuki-chan?" Sekai questioned. "Are you two?" The boy smirked, figuring that now everything seemed to fall in place with ease. "I wondered about you two."

"What?" Genrou turned his attention to the boy sitting on the couch opposite the bed he and Houjun were sitting. "Oh, sh-shi-um crap." Tasuki just barely kept himself from swearing in the presence of the younger boy. He then felt himself get several shades of red on his face.

"What is the matter Tasuki no da?"

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with it." Sekai may have only been ten, but he was in sixth grade. It was nothing new for him, and it was the highlight of the news for the past year. Three years ago it might have been bad, but now was not bad to find out at all in his point of view.

"Well. Sekai, great that you came." Tasuki took a deep breath and looked at Chichiri for confirmation.

It had been two and a half long weeks of discussing their thoughts about Sekai. The two men were thinking it over for a while and it needed to be addressed now so that they could make arrangements if they needed it.

Houjun nodded his head and spoke. "Tell him Genrou. He is old enough to decide. You told me last night that you would be the one to let him know."

"Right." Tasuki looked at his former student. "Sekai."

The boy looked worried. "Yes?"

"As you now know full well, Houjun and I are a bit more than just co-workers and roommates." Genrou swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. "We have been thinking about a lot in the past five weeks we have been here. We have been thinking even harder since we met up with you. You know that I really care about you. Right?"

Sekai nodded. "Yeah."

"Houjun and I think that you are old enough to decide, and if you say no, I will still love you like my only little brother."

"Okay."

"Now that you know about Chichiri an' me, you can say no, it will be okay."

"What are you trying to say Genrou-sensei?"

"Would you agree to never call me sensei again?"

"Is that it?" Sekai looked disappointed. He looked at his feet, truly believing that was all Genrou wanted, but he answered nonetheless. "Okay."

"And if I said that Houjun and I would adopt you, and be your legal guardians from now on. Would you say okay?"

Sekai's eyes lit up. His head lifted to see if what his past teacher said was his imagination, or just a trick to get his eye contact once again.

Tasuki's eyes showed no deceit. He asked the question again, but less wordy, just to make sure Sekai knew he had heard right. "Would you let Houjun and I adopt you? We could all move into the new house once it is ready, and live our new lives together."

"Hontou ni?" Sekai felt tears go down his cheeks. He jumped off the couch and hugged Tasuki with all his might. He was so relieved to know that he would be going to a loving home.

"But you have to realize Sekai, you will never have a mom, and not even a dad in a real sense." Tasuki looked Sekai straight in the eyes, looking for any sort of doubt that my lie there. "Jus' two brothers. Cause that's the kind of life we're going to live. Everyone will help, and everyone will be rewarded. That's the ship I sail, got it?" Genrou's voice was strict in a playful kind of manner.

"Okay." Sekai nodded firmly.

Genrou noted the clock. "Ya got any homework Otouto?"

"Yeah... I do."

"Go bring it here so you can tackle it. 'Kay?"

"Sure thing Oniisan." Sekai hopped out of Genrou's lap and went down the hall to get his work.

"You feel much better now, don't you Tasuki-chan no da?" Houjun hugged Tasuki around the waist.

"Yeah. Thanks 'Chiri."

"I wanted him to be with us just as much as you did no da."

"I guess yer right." Tasuki gave Houjun a quick peck on the nose and got his work materials together so they could all be working at once.

The three all worked together with no disturbances for a little while. Houjun and Genrou were sitting on the bed together, correcting papers. Occasionally Tasuki would get up and help Sekai with his work. After a while of silence, there came a quiet knock in the door.

Genrou looked at Sekai, who happened to be closest to the door at the moment. "Can you get that?"

"Sure thing Oniisan."

Sekai got over to the door and opened it up. Kaishin and Kanryou were standing outside. Kanryou spoke up first. "So that's where you have been hiding. We thought you ran away."

Kaishin and Kanryou moved into the room. The nurse spoke. "Houjun, I am here with the doctor to finally remove that bandage once and for all. Are you ready?"

Chichiri got up and sat in a chair near the door. "Fine by me. Do you think it has fully healed yet?"

Kaishin spoke back. "That is what Kanryou is here for. Apart from being the one with the adoption papers for you." She was unwrapping the bandage as she noticed Houjun's good eye widen.

"I heard you earlier as I walked by the room." Kanryou answered the question before it could even be asked. He handed the papers to Genrou who smiled with appreciation. Kanryou examined the once bloody mess with astonishment. It was now a fully healed scar. "Looks good to me. If anything comes up, don't hesitate to come and ask someone for advice though."

Kaishin stood up and started to leave. "Well, I won't be seeing you on these circumstances again. I hope that the rest of your lives goes as planned. Just be sure to check out at the front office when you leave. Goodbye."

Both technicians left with joy, but disappointment. Happy to know they made a difference; but sad to know that after such a long time, they would not meet again.

Sekai left for his room as well. It was late, and he needed to get ready after school to move into his new home, and live with his new guardians.

AN: I feel like if I continue this any longer I will scream. I am going to have a sequel though. I just feel that the plot has been fulfilled, Tasuki and Chichiri had time together and got to adopt Sekai. I don't know when I will get around to making a sequel, but I will try to very soon.


End file.
